Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rocker arm detonator comprising a detonator head, which includes a pivotably disposed firing pin which is acted upon by a firing pin spring, and comprising a safety clip, which is pivotably disposed in the same direction of rotation as the firing pin, from a starting position, in which it is pressed in the direction of the detonator head, into a firing pin release position.
Description of the Background Art
Rocker arm detonators of this type are known, for example, from the published examined application DE 1 289 765, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,671, and are commonly used for projectiles, in particular for hand grenades. The rocker arm detonator is detonated by impelling a firing pin, which is pretensioned by a spring and which is held in the pretensioned state by the safety clip. The safety clip is mounted on one side of the detonator head and is locked in its idle position on the detonator head with the aid of a removable safety pin.
Other rocker arms are described in BE 50 53 24, FR 625 278, FR 799 440, FR 2 432 153, FR 2 500 621 and FR 601 185, which deal, in part, with a relocking mechanism. A hand grenade with delayed detonation may furthermore be found in CH 379 966 A5. FR 628 604 A describes a rocker arm detonator, a rotatable profile part engaging with the rocker arm on the side of the housing. FR 2 825 462 A1 also describes a rocker arm detonator having a detonator head, which includes a securing mechanism which permits relocking and arming. This securing mechanism includes at least one profile part, which is rotatably supported and which has an arming device as the safety device. A relocking mechanism for a rocker arm detonator is also described in DE 10 2010 021 685 B4, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,752,485, which is incorporated herein by reference.
A disadvantage of the known rocker arm detonators is, among other things, that the firing pin spring is pretensioned even when the rocker arm detonator is not being properly used, i.e., if the hand grenade using the rocker arm detonator is not being deployed. After all, an unwanted activation of the detonator (for example, by unintentionally pulling the safety pin) is greatly promoted thereby.